Walking Blindly Off A Cliff
by Punky1308
Summary: A continuation of the story by "crazycousindoubleAduo"
1. Chapter 1

Belle's POV

I walked into the Big House and saw Percy, Edward (Demeter Cabin), Clarisse, Annabeth, Will, Piper, and about a dozen other kids waiting for me.

"Sorry." I said. I hated being the one to drag everyone down and making them wait.

"It's ok. We are also waiting for Th-" said Annabeth. Just as she was about to say something, Thalia and Nico burst in. They were sweaty and had their swords in hand.

"Are we under attack?!" Edward screamed. For some reason, they found this humorous and started laughing.

"No. We were sparring in the arena. Sorry for the scare" Thalia said, still laughing.

"You are late." said Chiron while walking in (trotting, whatever). Thalia and Nico straightened up and Thalia whispered 'sorry'.

The three of us sat down and Chiron said "As you know, Mr. D is not at this meeting. They are having an unexpected council of the gods.". Something bad was obviously happening. I pulled a bolts and nuts out of my pocket and started fiddling with them. How was Chiron so patient with these things?

Annabeth stood up. " Chiron...that has NEVER happened. They ALWAYS meet on the solstice... what is going on?"

Clarisse stood up and marched next to Annabeth. "Chiron... I had a dream vision from my dad. He was asking for my help but wouldn't tell me why."

Thalia and Nico were hardly paying attention. They were sitting next to each other and Thalia was giggling.

"Lord Ares never asks for helps. You would know that NICO AND THALIA!" Chiron raised his voice. Thalia stopped giggling and put on her poker face. What was with her? I had let my hands take over and noticed that I had built a mini robot out of old supplies I had in my pockets. Weird...

"I... umm... Chiron... Can I talk to you for a minute?" I stammered.

"Sure Belle. No problem. Annabeth, please watch the group." He said. Annabeth nodded and me and Chiron went into his office.

"Belle... what is the problem?" he said with concern in his eyes. They looked as if they had seen everything.

I told him about my recurring dreams and he listened...so patient. After I was done, there was a minute of silence. Finally, he said something.

"What does the boy look like? Please, you need to give me all the information you can." he said. His old eyes were wide with fear but, you would need to know him in order to tell. Unfortunately, I knew him _too well._

I thought about Chiron's question and my eyes widened.

"_The boy is Edward" _ I said. Immediately, I felt weak. I looked at my arm and noticed something. My silver glow was gone.

_I was no longer a Hunter._

Thalia's POV

Nico and I left after the meeting. We went back to sparring. I started thinking about Belle. I had definitely heard crying coming from Chiron's office. Why was she crying? What were they talking about? I got so distracted, I hadn't realized that Nico had taken my weapon and had two swords at my throat.

"What happened, Pinecone Face?" he said. Anger roared in my ears. I took back both swords, and in one swift move, he was on the ground of the arena, with two swords at his neck.

"_Never _call me Pinecone Face." I said, giving him my perfect 10 evil glare. I walked away and he said

"Thalia? My sword?". I turned around and smiled.

"You...are going to have to catch me!" I yelled. I turned and started to book it. There was no way he could catch me. We Hunters were faster than cheetahs.

All of a sudden, something came out of the shadows and landed on me. Nico! I then remembered what Apollo had told me. _Watch out for what is in the shadows._ Nico? Was that prophecy (and I use that term lightly) about Nico? He was still on top of me and I shoved him away.

Once we were both on our feet again, I realized we were out of sight from everyone else at camp. Why had I run into the forest? I leaned against a tree and Nico smiled.

"Sorry, I need to work on that in my free time." he said. I smiled and replied sardonically saying, "It's ok. I'm used to having random things knock into me at unusual times every day."

We both cracked up and he stood next to me. I looked into those sad, brown eyes and he leaned in, kissing me on the lips. He grabbed my hips and I draped my arms over his shoulders, the way you stand while slow dancing. I was in some sort of trance, not wanting to move.

My eyes flew open and I shocked him with electricity. He fell to the ground. Instinctively, I willed my bow to appear and notched an arrow at him.

"Oh gods, Thalia... I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. It was like someone was forcing me to." he said with fear in his eyes. I lowered my bow and willed it to disappear.

"Oh gods..." I whispered. I turned around and darted towards Zeus cabin. All I heard were birds chirping and Nico calling after me. But, it was too late. I was already gone.

Nico's POV

Best. Kiss. Ever.

Her lips...so soft...why hadn't she stepped back the second I leaned in? Why did she go along with it? I wasn't complaining but, these were all questions that were racing through my mind as I was chasing after her. It was useless because she was too fast. I still tried, though. I stopped. I sat down in front of a tree and thought about her. Would she get kicked out of the Hunt?

A dryad came out of the tree and sat next to me. She looked about nine years old.

"What's wrong, Nico?" she said. She had long green hair and dark brown skin. She was wearing a long, flowing dress.

"How do you know my name?" I said.

"Well, you play Capture The Flag...I hear things in these woods.." she said, giggling.

"Okay..." I said. That's kind of creepy. Was every dryad always listening in on conversations?

"Usually." she said, reading my mind. "You really messed up with Thalia. She loves the Hunt, but she also loves you".

I looked at the dryad, shocked at what I was hearing. I sighed. "How can I date her if Artemis turns her into an aardvark?".

"She won't. Artemis was told it was 'part of her destiny' to fall in love with you." she said. She was fiddling with the leaves in her hair...wait...no. The leaves _were her hair_.

"Thanks for the advice...uh...what's your name?" I asked.

"Hazel. This is a hazelnut tree." she said staring at her tree.

"That's funny. I have a sister named Hazel." I looked at the girl and realized something. The dryad and Hazel had the same skin tone...and eye color.

"Thanks, Hazel." I said, standing up and brushing dirt off my clothes. She giggled and melted back into the tree.

I started walking towards the Zeus cabin.

**A/N: So sorry it took so long for me to post this. My family is in the process of moving. Just so you know, this is a continuation of the story by "crazycousindoubleAduo" . Hope you enjoyed this! Look out for more posts!**


	2. Author's Note

I am so sorry for not writing in a while. I've been so busy with finishing school and family problems. But expect more stories this summer


End file.
